Resistance
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Sería su tumba, pero no iban a dejarlo. Porque el mundo no era perfecto, y a ellos les encantaba demostrarlo. Porque amar era su particular forma de rebelión. AU, songfic con la canción Resistance, de Muse.


Desde que Kardia le deslizase aquel papel con un "_Te quiero_" en la mano en los pasillos del Ministerio de la Verdad, Degel supo, en lo más hondo de su ser, que aquello no podía terminar bien. Quizás incluso antes, cuando creía ser espiado por el otro hombre, cuando notaba sus ojos azul cielo clavados en su nuca a cada paso como si supieran del diario secreto que escribía en su casa a escondidas. Lo supo, y sin embargo, no sólo no hizo nada por evitarlo, sino que puso de su parte para que ocurriese.

Tal vez porque aquel instinto de rebeldía que atesoraba en lo más hondo de su ser, lejos de la mirada de las telepantallas y de los oídos de la Policía del Pensamiento, había aguantado demasiado tiempo escondido. O tal vez porque Kardia, incluso enfundado en el mono azul del Partido y con la faja roja de la Liga Juvenil Anti-Sex alrededor de la cadera, despertaba en él deseos que ni siquiera su desaparecida esposa encendía. Claro que... no se podía comparar a Kardia, el rebelde y ardiente Kardia, con la frígida ortodoxa de su esposa.

Kardia trabajaba moviendo los caleidoscopios del Departamento de Novela. Tenía el pelo largo y azul muy oscuro, casi negro, y unos vibrantes ojos azul eléctrico que observaban a los demás con un brillo sagaz, severo y fanático, la mezcla más temible que se podía dar en un miembro del Partido. Un brillo que amenazaba con denunciarte a la Policía del Pensamiento al mínimo gesto heterodoxo que tuvieras. Naturalmente, eso y su faja no eran más que una fachada. Kardia se mofaba del sistema de todas las formas habidas y por haber. Sus gritos y silbidos durante las manifestaciones y los Dos Minutos de Odio no eran más que intentos de contener la risa al ver a sus "camaradas" dando semejante espectáculo, se pasaba el voto de castidad de la Liga Anti-Sex _por el arco de triunfo_, según sus propias palabras, y prácticamente no había objeto de contrabando que no hubiera pasado por sus manos. Odiaba a los miembros del Partido, sobre todo a los del Partido Interior, a los que dedicaba toda clase de palabras malsonantes de esas que ya sólo se podían escuchar en los barrios más pobres. Kardia se movía entre las sombras del sistema como un discreto escorpión, picando aquí y allá, pudriendo cuanto rastro de ortodoxia encontrase. En su mente no cabían los pensamientos de grandes rebeliones, no obstante, ni tampoco la idea de derrocar al Gran Hermano. Su forma de rebelión eran aquellos pequeños gestos que reivindicaban su propia individualidad entre la masa, pero nada más.

La mira de Degel era algo más amplia. Siempre había buscado una forma de derrocar al régimen, de desmontar el sistema, pero nunca la había encontrado. Si Kardia era un escorpión, Degel era un glaciar: frío, inalterable, impasible, imperturbable... aparentemente. Porque hasta el más lento de los glaciares se mueve, tiene grietas, araña las rocas y cambia el paisaje, aunque sea a un ritmo que nadie percibe, esperando la oportunidad de derretirse y crear una furiosa corriente que arrastre con todo a su paso. Degel era inteligente, observador y, sobre todo, poseía una memoria digna de un elefante. Por eso recordaba cada hecho pasado que el Ministerio de la Verdad había cambiado. Bueno, por eso... y porque él mismo trabajaba _corrigiendo_ el pasado. Degel pensaba en levantamientos a gran escala, en la fuerza oculta de los _proles_ para cambiar el mundo, en una Oceanía sin Gran Hermano.

Pese a ser tan distintos, Kardia y él se habían encontrado, como los polos opuestos de un imán, y una cosa estaba clara en la mente de Degel: tarde o temprano, ambos acabarían siendo _vaporizados_.

_Is our secret safe tonight_

_And are we out of sight_

Sus encuentros siempre se producían a escondidas, como aquel bosque a varios kilómetros de la ciudad donde se habían rebelado por primera vez haciendo el amor. Lejos de las telepantallas, los espías aficionados y la Policía del Pensamiento, en un intento de prolongar unas vidas que probablemente estaban sentenciadas desde mucho antes de unirse.

_Will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our secret place_

_Is this our last embrace_

Pero su escondite favorito era, sin duda, el cuarto escondido de aquella tienda en el barrio proletario. Degel lo consideraba como su pequeño santuario; Kardia, como su paraíso personal. Un lugar privado para ellos dos, donde los uniformes y los himnos militares no existían, donde la única ropa eran sus pieles desnudas y cualquier sonido se reducía a gemidos de placer sofocados con un beso.

Y sin embargo, Degel vivía con la duda de cuándo les encontrarían. Porque lo harían, de eso podía estar seguro. La única pregunta era cuándo se derrumbarían sus vidas exactamente, cuál sería el último abrazo. Por eso disfrutaba de Kardia todas las noches como si no fuese a haber un mañana para ellos, cosa que, tarde o temprano, sería cierta...

_Or will the world stop caving in?_

... a no ser que el mundo cambiase. Lo cual, a todas luces, no iba a ocurrir.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it should've been right_

Porque el simple hecho de que dos personas se amasen en Oceanía en 1984 era simplemente un error. Porque los sentimientos no tenían cabida en el sistema, porque el placer del orgasmo había sido desterrado al olvido, y porque si ya estaba mal querer a alguien, que ese alguien fuera del mismo sexo ya era el colmo. Porque el amor a cualquier ser que no fuese el Gran Hermano era un delito, algo antinatural.

...

Sí, claro. Como habría dicho Kardia, _y una mierda como un palacio de grande_.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_To let our hearts ignite_

Podía estar mal. Podía ser antinatural. Podía ser un delito. Podía ser un _crimental_, el más terrible de los crímenes. Mejor aún. Porque cuanto más grave se volvía su traición, más fuerte ardía el fuego de sus corazones, como si quisiera extenderse e incendiar las banderas y las pancartas, las odiosas telepantallas y al rostro detrás de ellas.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Are we digging a hole?_

Al principio, Degel se había preguntado si estaban cavando sus propias tumbas. Pronto supo la respuesta: sí.

A Kardia le molestaba que hablasen de ello. Era joven, mucho más joven que Degel, y la muerte le quedaba más lejos. Además, tenía la firme creencia de que se podía vivir así, burlando permanentemente las normas, siempre que uno fuera lo bastante listo como para que no le pillasen.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_This is out of control_

A veces a Degel le daba la sensación de que la situación se les estaba escapando de las manos, de que cualquier día los atraparían y los _vaporizarían_. Pero Kardia siempre tenía una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas para esos momentos. Sonreía, le acariciaba la larga melena turquesa, y Degel volvía a pensar que tenían el control de sus vidas y que podían salir impunes de aquello.

Aunque en el fondo de su ser sabía que nunca habían controlado nada...

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_It can never last_

... que ni sus vidas ni su relación durarían mucho más de un año, si es que tenían suerte...

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Must erase it fast_

... y que si querían sobrevivir, deberían haber cortado aquel asunto de raíz rápidamente en cuanto surgió. Cosa que ninguno de los dos había estado dispuesto a hacer, ni lo estaba, ni lo estaría, por supuesto.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it could've been right_

_It could be wrong could be_

Porque lo que hacían estaba mal. Porque eran las manzanas podridas de la cesta. Porque la gente como ellos era odiada y perseguida...

Porque aquello debería ser lo correcto y no lo era.

_Love is our resistance_

Porque amar era su rebeldía, su golpe de Estado, su acto de terrorismo. Su forma de resistir la corriente aplastante del sistema, de reivindicar el derecho a la individualidad, la libertad y los sentimientos.

_They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down_

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be sealed_

Degel sabía que, de ser descubiertos, aquello se habría acabado. Primero los separarían, luego probablemente los torturarían, y finalmente sus cadáveres terminarían en fosas comunes distintas, o incinerados en sendos hornos. Y ni toda la cautela del mundo bastaría para impedir el destino que se cernía sobre ellos.

_If we live our life in fear_

_I'll wait a thousand years_

_Just to see your smile again_

Degel temía aquel destino, y si hubiese sabido que el mundo cambiaría para que pudiesen estar juntos sin esconderse, podría haber esperado mil años con tal de volver a ver sonreír a Kardia.

Pero... ¿qué sentido tenía esperar si sabía que el mundo no iba a cambiar de todos modos?

_Kill the prayers for love and peace_

_You'll wake the Thought Police_

_We can't hide the truth inside_

¿Qué sentido tenía rezar por la paz si el mundo funcionaba a base de guerras? ¿De qué servía pedirle a Dios amor, si el sistema se cimentaba en el odio? No, el mundo no cambiaría. Por eso, aunque la Policía del Pensamiento acechase, aunque supieran que no podían ocultar su relación eternamente, seguirían adelante.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it should've been right_

Porque debería estar bien, aunque estuviese mal.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_To let our hearts ignite_

Porque el fuego de sus corazones sólo se apagaría cuando sus latidos se detuviesen.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Are we digging a hole?_

Porque tenían los días contados, y por mucho que a Kardia le molestase hablar de ello, ambos lo sabían.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_This is out of control_

Porque lo único que el Gran Hermano jamás controlaría de sus vidas eran sus gritos ahogados en medio de la noche, cuando sus cuerpos unidos alcanzaban la dicha más antigua y sencilla del mundo.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_It can never last_

Porque en su fuero interno ambos tenían bien claro que aquello no podía durar, y había que aprovecharlo al máximo.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Must erase it fast_

Porque cuando los descubriesen los _vaporizarían_, y nunca volvería a saberse de ellos.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it could've been right_

_It could be wrong could be_

Porque eran los peces que nadan contracorriente, las rocas que resisten el vendaval, la fruta podrida en el cesto perfecto. Porque tenían razón al serlo.

_Love is our resistance_

Porque amar era su resistencia.

_They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down_

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be sealed_

_The night has reached its end_

_We can't pretend_

_We must run_

_We must run_

_It's time to run_

Una mañana, los temores de Degel se materializaron. Estaban en su habitación secreta, su escondrijo, contemplando a una _prole_ que cantaba en el patio de la casa vecina mientras tendía la ropa. Y entonces, una voz metálica salió de detrás del cuadro de la pared, que se cayó y descubrió... una telepantalla.

Kardia trató de escapar, pero no sirvió de nada. Eran cinco, o seis, o siete, o tal vez fueran veinte. En cualquier caso, eran muchos más que ellos dos, y no importaba lo rápidos que fuesen, les darían alcance. Por eso Degel se limitó a quedarse quieto, tratando de no darles más razones para usar la violencia y sufriendo los gritos de dolor de Kardia casi como si los golpes se los estuviera llevando él mismo.

_Take us away from here_

_Protect us from further harm_

Mientras se los llevaban a las celdas del Ministerio del Amor, a Degel se le pasó por la mente rezar. Por Kardia, por que no les torturasen, por que la Hermandad acudiese en su auxilio, por sí mismo...

Acto seguido, desechó la idea, y estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas por haber tenido una ocurrencia tan descabellada y con tan poco sentido. ¿_Rezar_? Ésa sí que era buena. Kardia se habría partido de risa.

Kardia iba a morir. Les iban a torturar. La Hermandad ya dijo que no les ayudaría. Él iba a morir.

Pero al menos lo haría sabiendo que, de alguna forma, ésa había sido su resistencia.

_RESISTANCE_


End file.
